The Butterflies Will Carry Me Away
by Lady-Without-a-Heart
Summary: The Dark Lord's lover has been cursed into an empty shell of a man, will they every be able to heal and take over the world? Slash story, I may not continue this, so I apologize ahead of time.


**The Butterflies Will Carry Me Away**

**Disclaimer: Own HP?* ****_pouts_***** Wants please!**

" Avada Kedavra"- English

_$ Avada Kedavra$-_ Parseltongue

-_Avada Kedavra- _ Thought Speech

* * *

"Forgive us my Lord, we have failed you."

Rows of black robed forms huddled together in fear. Hissing angrily, a pale, grotesque, monster of a man lifted his wand high and cursed his worthless followers. Several long minutes crawled by before the curse was canceled.

A red eyed glare petrified the Death Eaters before it closed in frustration.

"Leave usss…"

The snake faced monster turned from his followers and walked toward the inner sanctum of his manor. Following closely behind him was a short figure. It was swathed in black robes, giving a gloomy feel to the entity. In fact, should you lift up the hood of its cloak, you would see only a twisted black masquerade mask peering back at you.

The two left the Dark Lord's throne room in silence. Trekking through dark, rotting halls with peeling walls, the shadows seemed to swallow the figures, then spit them back up at the next torch welded into a decrepit column. Still the two walked.

Arriving at scratched mahogany double doors, the two paused. The taller leaned forward and hissed quietly.

_$Open.$_

The rickety wood let out a pained whine as the doors swung inward of their own accord. Without sparing a glance at this phenomenon, the two strolled inside.

The figures found themselves in an old office, heavily dusted with age and decay. Before the other had a chance to speak, the serpentine wizard spun around and cursed him.

"Crucio!"

Writhing on the floor from pain, the short stranger dislodged his mask from his face. The man had high cheek bones, and aristocratic features ending in a soft mouth; he was pretty, even in the throes of pain, but he was not astounding. The Dark Lord sneered as he applied more magic to the curse.

The fallen male, who had been stubbornly clenching his jaw shut to trap his screams, suddenly pulled his body out like a taunt bowstring and opened his maw in a silent wail. The man's eyes popped open, and a pair of malachite gems glared unseeingly at his tormentor.

The parselmouth kicked his companion, hoping for a further response. The reaction was swift; the prone figure flipped onto his elbows and began coughing out the blood from his bitten cheek and tongue. His painful convulsion swept his bangs out of his face, and a very familiar lightning bolt scar peeked out.

Impatiently, the Dark Lord kicked the prostrate man again.

"Get up Potter, you useless waste of magic!"

The Savior slowly rose, but the blank look never left his face. The expression on the Dark Lord's face, on the other hand, may have been on of hopelessness, had it been etched on a human face.

"Crucio!"

The teen fell back onto the hardwood floor; his body twisted, but the dullness remained in his eyes. Soon, the elder canceled his spell and allowed Potter to rise once more. When the youth showed no sign of life other than the slight trembling and sway characteristic of the victims of the Cruciatus Curse, the Dark Lord's face grew stony.

" Dismissed. Go to Severus for a potion before you retire."

The empty eyed boy nodded and left. At the click of the rusted door latch, the monstrous serpent Nagini slithered out of her hiding place. Faint torchlight danced of her scales like the celebratory motions of demons as she curled around her Master.

_$Were they successful, Tom?$_

The Dark Lord clutched his head in his hands and he made a strangled sobbing sound.

_$No Nagini, it doesn't work, he's gone for good.$_

The giant serpent tightened her coils in a frightening bastardization of a hug as her master ran a shaking hand over her scales.

_$The hatchling will get better, eventually.$_ Nagini soothed her master as best as she could. _$When that happens, Master and Master's mate will kill those who harmed Master's mate.$_

Voldemort glared out the shattered panes of glass on the office windows and vowed his vengeance. _–I swear it on my magic, Dumbledore will pay for this!-_

Red eyes flashed like wet blood before the torches were smothered with the snake man's turbulent magic. Darkness fell over the Manor as a Dark Lord mourned for the empty shell of a body that had housed his lover…

* * *

**A/n: Hi everyone, sorry I haven't updated. School started and it's been really rough, I averaged 20 hours of sleep a school week for a while. I swear I was going to update TIASC, but then my hamster died so I haven't felt like writing at all. I still am only halfway through the next TIASC chapter, but at least I posted something? **

**This was just an exercise in writing to cheer myself up and I highly doubt I will continue it, so unless you all love this story with a burning desperate fire, I probably will just consider this a one shot. If you all do like it, I will continue the story after we all finish TIASC, okay?**

**You all are the best, thanks for reading my work and I hope you review and let me know what you think of the story! Thank you!**


End file.
